Insanity has its perks
by danzerusa
Summary: Are you just able to go on when everywhere you look there are ghosts of your past; a past that no one believes is real? This is what life has come to for Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We all know it, I don't own it :(**

Can you still be considered to be a fully functioning being if you feel like your entire existence has been ripped in two, and you are just going through the motions? Are you just able to go on when everywhere you look there are ghosts of your past; a past that no one believes is real? This is what life has come to for Sarah. This life of questions and no answers, this life of lies and secrets, this life of solitude in the state run insane asylum, this is what Jareth has done to her. Or so she thought.

The Labyrinth was a life changing experience. Sarah became a more mature and responsible woman because of it. She flourished in school and in her social life. To all appearances she had a perfect life.

"But what no one knew was that the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers." Not even the girl herself.

It all started slowly. Sarah first noticed something was different about her when she woke up on the first day of her senior year, 3 years after her journey into the Labyrinth. She stretched her arm to shut off her still sleeping alarm clock and slowly rolled out of her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her clock to check the time. She thought it was weird of her to wake up without it. She usually had to set it an hour before she needed to wake up, just to get up on time. Yet here she was awake and out of bed at 7 A.M. It took her only a second to notice that her perfectly ordinary old fashioned brass alarm clock had gained a number. She shook her head to clear any remains of sleep that might be desperately clinging onto her already overactive mind. She took a deep breath and said to herself "Ok get a grip Sarah; you did not just see a thirteen on your clock. It's just not possible, you're still half asleep and your eyes must be blurry. There is no way that you just saw what you think you saw. Ok now you're going to open your eyes and see that everything is as it should be."

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and looked at her seemingly innocent alarm clock, and to her immense relief she saw only twelve numbers on its face. To her horror however, she saw that she was not awake at 7 like she first thought, but 8! She was late for class!

After getting ready faster than she ever had, Sarah was on her way to school. She couldn't help thinking about what she thought was part of a dream, but now wasn't so sure. She knew for a fact that the clock said 7 when she woke up, but it also had 13 numbers, so that couldn't be right. When she looked again and it was an ordinary 12 hour clock she was up an hour late. It just didn't make sense.

Sarah thought about that stupid clock throughout all her classes. She didn't even remember the teacher's names, let alone if she even made it to the right classes. It wasn't until she arrived back at her parent's house that she noticed something she hadn't before. There, stuck in the window sill of _her _bedroom window, gliding back and forth in the wind, was one single solitary white owl feather.

Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We all know it, I don't own it :(**

Sarah was starting to see things. That was the only explanation she could come up with. She had read one too many fantasy novels and was now paying the price for filling her mind with such impossible tales. If it wasn't for the fact that she now held the incredibly soft feather in her hand now, she was sure she was losing her mind. Owls weren't even native in the region. What were the chances that one owl came all this way and just happened to fly to _her_ house and perch on _her _window sill? Well she didn't know the exact numbers but she was pretty sure she had a better chance of getting struck by lightning in a snowstorm.

She had tried to put the whole incident out of her mind, she really did, it just seemed like something or someone wouldn't let her forget. She started to see things move in the darkness too. They were nothing big and scary, but small little bumpy forms that had an all too familiar quality to them. When her parents noticed that she was acting strange around going into any slightly darkened room they asked her about it. She tried to tell them it was nothing, but when they persisted she finally relented and told them of all the happenings since her first day of school. Her parents, being the sensible, well-adjusted people they are, told her she needed to quit reading so many fairy tales and to lay off the sugar at night. Her stepmother even went as far as to offer her some sleep aids, contributing the occurrences to an overstressed and under rested mind.

Sarah knew she wasn't making it up or "seeing things", but the more she tried to convince people that it was real the more the shadows moved and followed her. Her parents sent her to doctors and therapists, but that only made the shadows become more defined in shape and multiply. It wasn't until a large and familiar looking shape with untamed hair and a visible swagger started following her that Sarah had herself committed. Honestly who in their right mind would see the Goblin King following them everywhere they went. His was the only shadow she wouldn't tell anyone about.

Sorry this chapter is so short. Reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We all know it, I don't own it :(**

So here she was an 18 year old woman missing what was supposed to be her greatest time of her learning career, her senior year, in a "nut house" in room number 13.

Sarah had made the best of her situation. She received her G.E.D and was taking some college courses through the mail about dreams and their meanings. She stopped talking about the things she saw and the strange occurrences that would happen around her. She had hoped that the shadows (one in particular) would go away, but it seemed they were there to stay. In fact it appeared to Sarah that the large, smug looking shadow became more real as time went on. The only thing that gave her some peace of mind was that her roommate caught glimpses of him as well. Of course none of the doctors believed Sarah's witness because she was a well documented schizophrenic that regularly had conversations with the holes in the common room walls.

Sarah finally reached her limit. After hiding her non-effective (and completely pointless) medication in her cheek she stood toe to toe with the shadow form of the Goblin King. She stood tall and proud and in her best commanding voice demanded that he speak to her and explain what was going on.

To say that Jareth, the Goblin King was surprised by her course of action would be an understatement. The very fact that Sarah had surprised him only increased his shock. In a few seconds however her was once again composed and revealed himself.

As he let the darkness that shrouded him fall like an inky blanket, Sarah held in the gasp that threatened to fall from her lips. He was more (there was no other word to describe him as then) beautiful than she remembered him. He stood as regal as a King should but with a mischievous smirk on his lips that suited him, and let all know he was just as much a prankster as the goblins he ruled.

Jareth enjoyed that the champion of his Labyrinth was drinking him in like she was looking at an oasis in the desert. Or maybe that was just his imagination, for he was doing the same towards her. It had been a very long 3 years indeed. Here was the very being that had plagued his thoughts nonstop since the destruction of his Escher room.

"Sarah" he said it like a caress and not just simply her name.

Sarah tried to conceal the goose bumps that suddenly appeared on her arms when she heard him say her name. It should not be possible for anyone, let alone a king, to put so much longing and care into the pronunciation of the simple name _Sarah_. She didn't let herself think that it wasn't the name itself, but it was "her" name that led the mighty Goblin King to savor each syllable of it like a fine wine passing over his tongue.

"I want to know why you and your goblins have been following me for the past year. Why you haven't let me lead a normal life, why you lead me and everyone around me to think I'm crazy and delusional, and most importantly why no one else can see you or your goblins even when you cause havoc on the area surrounding you". Sarah said in a single breath. She needed to know that she wasn't crazy and that she could go on with her life without looking over her shoulder to keep an eye on the shadows.

"Well, hello to you too dear Sarah" Jareth said with the smirk still in place.

"That certainly us no way to great an old friend" Jareth said and quickly held up a hand in Sarah's direction to prevent the argument about the friend comment that was poised and ready to be released.

"If you really want me to answer your questions dearest you must allow me the chance to speak."

When he saw the anger flair in her eyes and her mouth thin to keep her comments, for now, to herself he continued.

"For your first question, my dear Sarah, I have always watched you. It was only this past year that you allowed yourself to notice it."

"I have not prevented you personally from leading an, as you call, normal life. I have been the one to stop some of my more rowdy subjects from causing trouble for you and have been helping you to lead a more average life." Jareth paused to let that little bit of information sink in before he continued on.

"I have therefore not lead anyone, including yourself, to believe you were crazy or delusional. You did that all by yourself." Jareth said with a small smirk.

"Furthermore and most importantly, as you so put it, you are the only one that can see me, and my goblins, as you are the only one to complete my Labyrinth and gain its devotion." He said that last bit with a slightly annoyed growl to his usually seductive voice.

"So naturally it wanted you to know when its citizens and most importantly its King were in your presence."

"Oh and before you start trying to prove me wrong by saying that your dreadfully dull roommate can see me, I'll have you know she cannot. She only agrees with you and feeds off of your wonderfully creative mind since she has never had a moment of inspiration in her blatantly "normal" existence. She is here, dear Sarah, because she truly is insane, unlike you. She drove herself mad with the mundane and horrendous life you seem so desperate to have. So count yourself lucky Sarah mine that your life is fraught with so many thrilling oddities."

Before she lost all feeling in her lower extremities Sarah sat down on the nearest chair.

Read, Review, Repeat... Read, Review Repeat... Read, Review Repeat... Read, Review Repeat... Read, Review Repeat... Read, Review Repeat...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We all know it, I don't own it :(**

She nodded her head when he stopped talking.

"Ok, that explains quite a lot actually" Sarah said while contemplating how forthcoming the Goblin King was being. It didn't seem right to her. Normally Jareth would talk in riddles or dance around the questions or just outright not answer them. Then one question came to the forefront of her mind.

"But why?"

The smug smile that the Goblin King gave her let her know he knew what she was asking about.

"Because my dearest Sarah, when you declared yourself my equal at out last meeting the Labyrinth has since decided that you were right" he paused here for dramatic effect.

He had her complete and undivided attention now, so he continued.

"It would do no one in my domain any good if their Queen stayed in a realm that was no longer her own." Jareth causally replied.

When he saw the next question poised on Sarah's lips he answered her.

"Yes Sarah, the main reason you can see my subjects and myself in such clarity and can see the mischief caused by said subjects, that nobody around you can, is that you have been declared Queen of the Labyrinth. That title makes you my equal, an automatic citizen of the underground, and when you are ready, my wife."

Sarah stared at him for a few seconds with a glazed, bewildered look on her face, but before any coherent thoughts came to her Jareth spoke again.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once, and that you would like time to let this bit of knowledge and all it implies sink in, but that is a luxury we cannot afford."

"And just why not?" Sarah asked. Her anger at finding out what was withheld from her all of these years was barely being contained.

"It appears those "so called "doctors you have been treated by have decided that the medication and therapy sessions you have been taking are ineffectual. So, starting tomorrow morning they want to start you on electroshock therapy. Your parents have already been notified and their consent has been given."

Once again words failed to come out of Sarah's mouth. How could they even consider electroshock? It wasn't like she was a danger to society.

As Sarah silently fumed about how "unfair" she was being treated she failed to notice the Goblin King ordering his goblins to pack all of her belongings. He ordered one to sneak into the medical records department and get rid of all records pertaining to Sarah Williams "By any means necessary."

Sarah's mental rants were cut short when she realized that Jareth had his arms around her and was getting ready to pick her up bridal style. Once again the quick witted Goblin King silenced her before she could object.

"We are leaving now Sarah. It's been too long since the Labyrinth has had its Queen and I am going to remedy that now."

Jareth dropped a crystal without loosening his hold on Sarah and in a swirl of glitter they were gone.

The nurses came to get the patient out of room number 13, but when they arrived the room was empty. There was no evidence whatsoever that anyone had occupied that room. One of the nurses went to pull the file on the occupant but there was nothing documented.

Frustrated they went to tell the doctor that there was no one in the room, so there was no possible way there was a session of electroshock therapy scheduled. Before they left room 13 however one of the nurses called to a passing orderly.

"Could you get all of this glitter cleaned up and make sure the arts and crafts are contained to the art room! It is unacceptable to mess up one of the few available rooms we have." She scolded.

The clueless orderly only nodded and went on his way to get the broom. The only thing that ran through his head was "_We haven't used glitter since the guy in room 3 ate the art rooms' entire supply last year!" _Shrugging his shoulders he got to work cleaning the abundant amount of glitter in the otherwise vacant room, all the while contemplating his current career path.

Thank you all for taking the time out of your busy lives to read this little brain fart of mine, it just chokes me up inside knowing that someone is actually intrested in what comes out of my head. :') Now that that is out of my system... Please leave a review. :)


End file.
